


Morning, Grayson

by purplesk



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>晚起的鳥兒有糖吃。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> 早上阿米丟了個這個給我：http://m.weibo.cn/2414620817/DqPym6JcR  
> 然後我突然間覺得，啊啊，可以寫個小段子呢XD"  
> 因為出國+這陣子工作會很忙碌的關係，大概不大會有時間好好寫文，所以就寫個小段子練練手，請大家笑納XD"

　　Dick睜開眼睛時，已經日上三竿。

　　其實他很少睡到這麼晚，除了失眠或是前一晚狂歡之外——年紀大了對於年輕人的嗜好漸漸免疫，他鮮少這麼晚起。Dick不像Tim有賴床的習慣，一提到Tim，Dick想起他這名小弟剛跟超人家的憨厚小子交往時，曾有那麼幾次，滿臉哀怨的Conner飄到布魯德海文尋求鳥大哥的協助——Tim的賴床習性外加起床氣通常只對親密的人發作。

　　Dick翻了個身，閉上眼，試著發揮從Tim那裡學來賴床的技巧，以及享受著悠閒的早晨時光。他發誓他真的差點就再次睡著了，要不是突然身後傳來某人的聲音，害他硬生生地被從夢境邊緣拽回來，Dick現在可能夢到自己正跟人魚公主一起玩樂，嗯？為什麼是人魚公主？作夢哪需要理由。

　　

　　「嘿，Grayson。」

　　

　　會用姓氏來稱呼自己的人只有那傢伙。雖然Dick試著多次教導對方，他們是一家人……呃，好吧，他們有比家人更親密一點的關係。咳咳，總之，Dick嘗試著讓那傢伙能開金口稱呼自己的名字，但往往宣告失敗。

　　Dick翻過身去，看見那傢伙雙手交叉於胸前，一臉不耐煩的模樣。那成長茁壯的體型及俊俏的臉蛋映證了Wayne優良基因的美好遺傳。那小子明明笑起來很迷人，卻總是喜歡皺眉擺一臉酷樣。

　　雖然他早就料到Damian應該是來叫自己起床陪他練習劍術或格鬥技，但不知怎地，Dick今天不打算乖乖聽話。他微微地瞇起眼，露出神秘的微笑，然後又故意轉過身去繼續他的賴床事業。

　　

　　「Grayson！」

　　

　　Damian那小子果然受不了別人忽悠或無視他，他三步併兩步走，立刻走到Dick的床邊並毫不遲疑地拉開Dick那溫暖的被單，像是在叫小孩子起床似地想把Dick從床上拽下來。

　　突然失去保溫效果的被單，只穿著一條睡褲就寢的Dick的肌膚因此接觸到微涼的空氣，使得他忍不住打了個顫，接著他試著搶回自己的被單。

　　

　　「還給我，小D。」他扯到了被單的一角，「還有，說過多少次了，不要總是喊我Grayson、Grayson的，我是有名字的！」他邊說著邊下意識地微微嘟了嘴。

　　Damian一手拿著被單，並挑了一邊的眉，模樣依舊是霸氣十足的勝利者姿態，「名字？喔，是啊，你是有名字沒錯。」他說著，嘴角露出壞心的微笑。

　　

　　Damian踢掉鞋子，然後爬上了Dick躺臥的床，前者單膝跪在後者的腿邊，另一邊的膝蓋則降落在Dick的雙腿之間。Dick第一時間的反應是想快速地跳開這原本悠閒，現在卻瞬間轉換成有點情色味道的空間，但Damian沒讓他稱心如意，那名大男孩伸手撐在Dick臉頰旁，並俯下身，兩人的臉幾乎是快零距離的接觸。而Damian是故意的，他刻意停在快碰到Dick的雙唇但又曖昧地保持一咪咪的空隙。

　　

　　「你果然年紀大就容易健忘。」Wayne家的小少爺壞笑著，「我通常只有在某個情況下才叫你的名字。」他邊說著，邊伸手輕輕撫過Dick光滑的大腿。

　　「Damian……我、我覺得……」Dick突然間覺得自己腦子全變成漿糊了，看來不管多晚起，反正起床時，血液都不會先集中在大腦，而是集中在某個尷尬的部位。

　　「現在想聽嗎？」Damian沒被Dick的胡言亂語給攪混，他輕輕地覆上Dick的唇，挑逗性地一吻，「Dick Grayson？」他勾起意味深長的微笑。

　　

　　Dick在心裡嘆了口氣，好吧，他投降。反正他總是拗不過眼前這人，無論他只有十歲，或是如今已長大成人，Dick Grayson永遠、永遠都會順著Damian Wayne，就像現在一樣。

　　他伸手勾住Wayne家小少爺的頸項，加深這枚因賴床而得來的早安吻……嗯，或許，晚一點還有些別的節目等待上演。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
